X's Izuocha week 2018
by LordXG3
Summary: I'm back baby with Izuocha 2018. Rating shouldn't be higher than T for language and themes. Prompts and summaries in each chapter.


LordXG3's Izuocha Week 2018

* * *

Prompt #1 Stars/Dreams

* * *

Izuku's past haunts him. And who better to save him than his own hero?

* * *

Izuku sat alone in the middle of his old classroom back in Aldera Junior High. He wasn't sure how he got there, since he was currently a student of UA High on his way to become a Pro-Hero.  
Darkness spread around him with quiet whispers and silent laughs that hurt much more than any cut, or punch. He was back, back into the world he thought he had finally escaped from.

 _'Quirkless.'_

 _'Worthless.'_

 _'Failure.'_

 _'Get real you'll never be a pro.'_

The worst of these came from the one he still called a friend. The one who was his image of victory. Who's drive spurred him on. The one who said the words that haunted him to this day.

 _'You know you really want a quirk, I know a good way you might get one. Just pray that you'll born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan drive off the roof of the building.'_

Izuku can remember these days and even now they continued to haunt him to this day. When the nightmares of other events didn't eat at him.  
From the USJ to saving Eri.

Every new event lead to a new nightmare, and every time he felt safe from those dreams.

This one would return.

 _'Worthless Deku'_

The darkness that swirled around him was slowly invading his desk and body. He sat there paralyzed with fear as the whispers grew louder and louder.

 _ **'Quirkless.'**_

 _ **'Worthless.'**_

 _ **'Failure.'**_

 _ **'Get real you'll never be a pro.'**_

Izuku wanted to scream, but couldn't take a breath as the darkness began to cover his mouth and nose.

He wanted to yell to them that they were wrong, but in his heart he felt like they were right.

It was only by luck that he got to where he is today. With a borrowed power and the lies he now told that came with it.

 _'I am worthless...a Deku who can't do anything.'_

 _"I like Deku, it has a real **"You can do it"** Feeling."_ A voice said suddenly with a small beam of light appearing that pierced the darkness away from Izuku letting him breathe.

The whispers suddenly went silent.

It was a sweet voice from the sweetest girl Izuku knew.

The darkness that bound him slowly uncoiled itself from him.

 _"You should team up with someone you like."_

Another beam of light punched through the darkness bring with a warmth that surrounded him.  
Izuku remembered when he felt everyone was gunning for him.  
She stepped in when others would not.

The battle trial with Kacchan.  
They won that together.

At the summer camp, despite being poor and hurt.  
She sacrificed her shirt to treat his arms and supported them to catch up to the villains.

They failed saving Kacchan, but they did save Tokoyami.

When Tsuyu having a tough time speaking with him and the others who saved Kacchan.  
She was the one who came to help bring them back together.

With each memory a new beam of light appeared freeing him.

He saved her from the Zero-Pointer.

But she did so much more.

She saved him from his fall.

Stood by his side, when others would not.

And most of all she gave him a gift that he held to so dearly.

 **Deku is no longer meant worthless "Can't do anything".**

 **Deku is now "You can do it" the name of a Hero.**

The darkness changed as the swirls mixed in with the light, it was no longer jet black and inky.

No instead it became the sky of night with small stars that began to spread all around him. He could see the earth below him as he floated and slowly descening back down thanks to the earth's gravity.

He was falling and he wasn't sure where he was going to be when he landed. The fear of the unknown began to eat away at his heart.

 **"I got you."** the voice said again.

Izuku turned and finally saw her. He wasn't sure what always caught his attention first. That cute rounded face with that beautiful light natural blush, her two dazzling chocolate colored eyes and pretty hair, or that sweet beautiful smile, a smile that said to him.

 _ **"I am here."** _

Izuku saw her hand reaching out for him as they continued their descent. Izuku reached for her.

Her hand was so soft and warm a comfort that allowed Izuku to ease up and simply laid back with her. Despite their continued descent into the unknown, he felt more at ease knowing that she would be there with him.

 **"It's pretty up here isn't it?"** He heard her say.

Izuku pondered for a moment. In his fear he did not have a chance to really take a look around himself. As Izuku finally focused eyes caught the wonders the skies.

The dazzling lights and shooting stars, the bright pale Moon and the all mighty Sun.

It was pretty sight indeed, but it was still no match to the sight that was right beside him.

The girl who saved him.

His hero...Uravity.

Izuku knowing she was there finally felt at peace and closed his eyes knowing that no matter where he landed as long as she was by his side.

Everything would be alright.  
Because she was there.

* * *

Izuku woke up completely refreshed in his dorm room. He had beaten the alarm on his phone by ten minutes. He hadn't slept that well in months, not since he got his acceptance letter to UA.

Izuku thought about the dream.

 _'Uraraka.'_ he thought.

She was a dear friend who was now such an important part of his life. He could scarcely remember what life had been like without her.

Izuku never really thought much of romance. He always thought that no one could ever love a worthless and quirkless loser so he had set aside any chances of ever being loved by anyone other than his parents.

Somehow things where different. Izuku had new feelings for that special girl, but he still had his fears.

 _'She probably doesn't feel the same as me and even if she did I know she would want to focus on helping her family and I would never want to interfere with that...but it would be nice if she could let me help...'_

Izuku got up from bed and prepared for his morning run when a small idea popped in his head.

Ochako Uraraka woke up as usual for a weekend morning. No patrols or class today, but she couldn't slack off on training. Getting dressed for her own morning routine, she was ready to head out when she found a small package outside her dorm room door; addressed to her.

 _To Uraraka. Thank you for always catching me when I needed it._

In it was a nice small assortment of her favorite treat.

Mochi.

Ochako went a bit red from the package. She didn't know who sent it, but she had a solid guess from who it was and maybe...hoped it was true.

* * *

Hey guys X here! I am finally back from the jungles of Central America where I may or may not now be wanted for "alleged grave robbing" from the Mayan ruins of Copan.

(They're my ancestors too goddamn it, haven't you ever heard of the rights to inheritance?)

Anyways, aside from my phone and...other things, I was armed with a notebook to write with and have now transcribed the following unto my computer at home.

Draco Knight Chapter I Pre-Beta read is complete.

Chapter's IX, X and XI are coming along smoothly so even though I haven't been updating normally.

Expect The Fafnir Knight to come back swinging hard because Arc II is a gonna be a dozy of a time.

(By the way that rewrites are in and I am still waiting from my Beta-reader to finish up on them, because I know I need to change one or two tiny details when she is finished.)

Now I have been waiting for this all year, ever since I first read Black Fuego Rio's Green Tea Tales which I believe started out of as an IzuOcha 2017. It's an amazing work for Izuocha fans to read over time and time again.

I am not going to have my beta reader go over these since

One. I am pretty sure you guys want The Fafnir Knight to finally update.

Two. She has enough work dealing with my insanity already.

And Three. These should be short enough for me not to screw up that badly.

With love, this is X signing out see ya all next time!

Reviews heavily encouraged.


End file.
